


Put a Ring On It

by whazzername



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Established Relationship, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whazzername/pseuds/whazzername
Summary: After 5 year together, with both of their careers beginning to take off, Gaara and Lee both decide that they want to propose. When their friends find out they hatch a plan to surprise the both of them while having a little fun in the meantime. Inspired by Manabanana's Vitality.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Exchange





	1. Out-Of-Context Hints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vitality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667878) by [ManaBanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaBanana/pseuds/ManaBanana). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of out-of-context hints because I am extra and have far too much time on my hands!

For the GaaLeeGaa Exchange my secret Santa gave to me...

12 Tons 'a Falling

  


11 Notes 'a Cracking

  


10 Lords 'a Leaping

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/s1QqHDJ)

Fine Ladies Dancing

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Eight People Swimming

Seven Minutes Kissing

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/PN21sjy)

Six-ty Second Freefall

  


FIVE TEXTING FRIENDS!

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/YpCkGxW)

Four Thieving Punks

  


Three Cute Bears

  
[ ](https://ibb.co/Wcb3PQR)

Two Golden Rings...

  
[ ](https://imgbb.com/)


	2. Put a Ring On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And a story about Gaara and Lee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ManaBanana I hope you enjoy this story inspired by Vitality, one of my all-time favourite GaaLee fics! I was so inspired and had so much fun researching and writing it, so I hope it does your original work justice!  
> Happy Holidays!!!

Lee careened around the corner, his bag strapped to his back as he ran down the sidewalk, wind whipping the black bangs off his forehead.

It had been the most amazing day!

His chest felt like it was about to burst, not from running, but from the adrenaline and excitement still coursing through him from earlier that day. The ballet company he danced with was putting on The Nutcracker as part of their winter season, and the cast list had just gone up.

Lee had been with the company for five years now, ever since he’d graduated university, and had been working hard to refine his craft. He’d been in a number of performances with them already, starting out in the corps de ballet and making his way up, but he had been steadily improving and had been hoping for a bigger role this year, perhaps a duet like Chocolate or Tea, or more of an acting role like Herr Drosselmeyer if he was really lucky. He never in a million years expected what he saw next to his name on the list today.  
  


Lee reached the apartment building where he and Gaara had a small one-bedroom, and bypassed the elevator in favor of the stairs, taking them two at a time up to the seventh floor. He hadn’t texted Gaara since he’d found out, wanting to tell him in person, and prayed that his boyfriend was home as he hastily unlocked their door, not wanting to wait any longer to share the news.

“Gaara!” Lee called as he kicked his sneakers off, voice a little too loud. He was relieved when he heard movement from the living room and a head of red hair poked into the hallway, a concerned expression under dark-lined eyes.

“What is it? Is something wrong- ?“

Lee swept Gaara up, swinging him around and letting out a laugh.

“What is it?” Gaara asked again, this time with a smile as Lee finally put him down.

“I got it!” Lee exclaimed, his ecstatic expression nearly blinding. “The Prince! I actually got it!!!”

Gaara’s eyes lit up as the realization hit him. “The lead? You got it?!”

Lee nodded, his smile so wide that it took up his entire face, tears barely contained in the corners of his eyes.

“Babe!” Gaara cried, throwing his arms around Lee’s neck and leaping into his arms, legs wrapping tightly around Lee’s waist. Lee spun him around again, laughing.

“I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it!” Gaara cried, kissing Lee emphatically through his smile.

“I can’t believe it!”

“I can!” Gaara said. “I’ve seen you dance, you’re magnificent. They should have debuted you a long time ago.”

Lee felt his smile shaking as he kissed Gaara again, slowly this time.

“I love you so much,” Lee said when he pulled back, tears streaming down his face.

Gaara held Lee’s face in his and brushed his thumbs over Lee’s cheekbones, wiping away the tears.

“I love you too. I’m so proud of you.”

Lee felt a surge of emotion as he hugged Gaara, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. He couldn’t believe how perfect his life was in that moment. He and Gaara had been dating for almost five years now, moving in together after Gaara graduated, and they were still head over heels in love with each other. Lee didn’t know what he’d ever done to get so lucky. Now it seemed like his dance career was finally taking off, and as everything seemed to be falling into place, Lee suddenly realized one last thing that would complete his life.

_I’m going to marry him._

***

Gaara’s day had been the worst.

It started off with his car refusing to start as he was leaving for work. After struggling with the ignition for ten minutes and receiving only a sputtering mechanical wheeze, he’d had to call Sakura for a last-minute ride to the theatre with her and Ino.

He was currently working as stage manager for a small, independent theatre company, which he normally loved, but the current production was getting on his last nerve. They were in dress rehearsals for The Importance of Being Earnest, and the director was driving him crazy. Ebisu Aburame was notorious for being incredibly persnickety about his productions, and tended to make changes right up until opening night (and sometimes throughout a run if he was being particularly demanding).

Today the pretentious director had swanned in an hour late, swathed in a black cashmere turtleneck and suddenly decided that the lighting for Act II was ‘repugnant’, and refused to continue rehearsals until it was adjusted to his liking.

“Maybe it would help if he took those ridiculous sunglasses off,” Ino had whispered as Ebisu loudly conferred with the equally stressed lighting designer. The only good part of the production was that Ino and Sakura had been cast as Gwendolen and Cecily, so they could share in Gaara’s misery backstage. Their snarky commentary had made him feel a little better, at least up until a few minutes later when he spilled a cup of coffee down his front.

When he got home that night Gaara flopped onto the couch, physically and mentally drained. He’d had to have his car towed to an auto shop for repairs, which would probably be expensive. Despite graduating with a degree in both political science and theatre, when his father had found out that not only was his youngest son planning to work in the arts, but would be moving in with his boyfriend, Gaara had been promptly cut off and essentially disowned.

Honestly, Gaara had been expecting such a reaction, but it had still stung. Thankfully his siblings fully supported him, and he always seemed to find envelopes of cash tucked between books or hidden under his pillow after their visits, despite his reassurances that he was fine. Gaara wouldn’t have changed anything for the world, but it was days like today when everything just seemed a little harder.

As he squeezed a throw pillow into his face, uncaring if his eyeliner smudged while he tried to forget the day, he heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway and the jingle of keys in the lock..

“Gaara!”

Lee’s voice sounded breathless as the door was thrown open, and had a slightly frantic note to it, which prompted Gaara to quickly get up and stumble out into the hall.

“What is it? Is something wrong-?“

He only had a moment to recognize the intense joy on Lee’s face before he found himself swept up into Lee’s arms and swung around. His stomach swooped and he couldn’t help but smile as Lee let out a gleeful laugh.

“What is it?” Gaara asked again when his feet were finally back on solid ground, grinning.

“I got it! The Prince! I actually got it!!!”

Lee’s face was practically blazing with joy as his smile lit up his entire face.

“The lead? You got it?!”

Lee had told Gaara the story of the Nutcracker ballet, how the toy comes to life and is saved by Clara and transformed back into a handsome prince. How he takes her back through a snowy forest to his kingdom for a celebration of sweets and dances where he falls in love with the Sugar Plum Fairy. Gaara knew Lee had been hoping for a larger part this year, but this was incredible!

“Babe!”

Gaara’s earlier fatigue instantly disappeared as he leapt to wrap himself around his boyfriend, sharing in his delight as he was spun around again.

“I’m so proud of you! I knew you could do it!” Gaara said, kissing lee enthusiastically.

“I can’t believe it!”

“I can! I’ve seen you dance, you’re magnificent. They should have debuted you a long time ago.”

Gaara was still as in awe of Lee’s dancing as he had been the first day he saw him at the university dance studio, and Lee had only seemed to get better over the years. Gaara had no idea why Lee hadn’t been moved up from soloist yet, the company directors must be blind if they didn’t recognize Lee’s potential as a principle dancer.

Lee’s smile was shaking when he kissed Gaara again, and Gaara held him tight as they breathed together slow and deep. Lee was crying when they finally parted, his arms wrapping strong and comforting around Gaara’s back.

“I love you so much.”

Gaara leaned back, cupping Lee’s face and wiping his tears away.

“I love you too. I’m so proud of you.”

Gaara breathed in Lee’s familiar smell as he hugged him again, all the tension and worry of the day draining away. None of it mattered if he got to come home to this every night. Five years ago, Gaara never thought he could ever be this happy. He’d thought that their initial infatuation with each other might settle down over the years, but it only seemed to grow stronger. Lee was the ever-constant joy in his life, the sun in his darkness that never dimmed and Gaara never wanted that to change.

Looking down at his incredible, loving, wonderful boyfriend, only one thought came to Gaara’s mind.

_I’m going to marry him._

***

Later that weekend Gaara stepped into his favourite tea shop and was immediately greeted with an enthusiastic cry.

“Gaara!” Naruto waved him over to his table, getting up to squeeze Gaara in a hug.

“It’s been too long man! I’m glad you called!”

“It’s been two weeks.”

“I know, but I still miss that face!”

Gaara couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his former roommate, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as Naruto pinched his cheek.

“How’s work been?” Naruto asked as he and Gaara settled at the table. “Ebisu still being a dick?”

“Yes,” Gaara said with barely restrained irritation. “I can’t wait for this show to be over.”

“I feel you. I worked with him on Cats and still have nightmares. We had to convince him that it wasn’t physically possible to construct a working steam engine on stage.”

Gaara rolled his eyes as he picked up a menu. “How was closing night of Mac- ?”

Naruto shot him a sharp look.

“-the Scottish Play?”

“It was pretty chill. These modern minimalist plays always make strike a breeze. Nutcracker will more than make up for it though. I heard the cast just got announced, is Lee a harlequin doll again or did they finally give him something with a bit more meat?”

“A lot more, actually,” Gaara said with a tiny smile. “He’s the Nutcracker Prince.”

“You’re shitting me!” Naruto exclaimed, causing a few people at nearby tables to turn and glare. “That’s like, a main role!”

Gaara couldn’t keep the proud smile from his face as he thought about how happy Lee had been since he’d broken the news.

“Wow, so he’s literally the Nutcracker,” Naruto mused before shooting Gaara a sly wink. “More like Nut _-clapper_ , amirite?”

“Ugh, don’t be gross,” Gaara said turning back to his menu in irritation, cheeks flushing pink.

“I bet he’s not such a prince in bed.”

“Naruto!”

“Got some nice crown jewels, if you know what I mean.”

“STOP!”

Gaara was spared any further teasing as the waitress came over to take his order, Naruto still cackling to himself in the background.

“I was actually going to ask your advice about something, but now I’m not sure I even want your opinion,” Gaara said, crossing his arms as the blush began to recede from his face.

“Aw, come on! You know I kid. What’s up?”

“I, uh-“ The words caught in Gaara’s throat for a moment, nervous to actually say it out loud for the first time. “I’m going to propose to Lee.”

“WHAT!?!”

Gaara found himself wrenched forward as Naruto pulled him into an awkwardly crushing hug over the table.

“That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you!” Naruto said as Gaara lightly patted the blonde’s shoulder. When Naruto finally released Gaara from his death grip and sat back, his eyes were glistening.

“Are you crying?”

“Shut up! I just can’t believe my baby boy is all grown up and getting married!”

“I mean, he hasn’t said yes yet, but thanks,” Gaara said, ducking his head.

“Of course he’s going to say yes, you guys are disgustingly nuts for each other,” Naruto said, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. “So what did you need my advice for? I think it’s a great idea.”

“I’m just not really sure how to do it. Lee’s always doing such amazing things for me that I want to make it special.”

“Oh yeah, your last birthday party was lit! I have no idea how he got Beyoncé to sing ‘Halo’ over Facetime for you. I thought Neji was gonna pass out!”

Naruto’s face contorted in thought for a moment.

“You know you should really ask him and Tenten. Those three are attached at the hip, I bet they’d love to help. Romance isn’t really my jam.”

Naruto did have a point. Neji and Tenten were Lee’s best friends, and the three of them all danced in the same company so they’d probably have a better idea of something Lee would like rather than someone who was terrified of commitment. He was still glad he’d told Naruto though. As annoying as he could be, he was still Gaara’s closest friend.

“You’re right, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Gaara said, narrowing his eyes with a grin. “How’s Sasuke by the way? Sakura told me he was back in town for a bit but she didn’t know where he was staying.”

Naruto blushed up to his ears.

“Shut up!”

“And yet I swore that was Hinata’s bra sticking out of your couch the last time I was over.”

“I’m so glad I don’t live with you anymore! Lee can keep you!”

***

Lee jogged down the hall of the studio Monday morning, poking his head into each room as he went.

“Congratulations Lee!” A girl with red hair tied up in two ponytails called out as he passed.

“Ah! Thank you Moegi!” Lee said, backtracking. “Have you seen Tenten or Neji yet this morning?”

“I think I saw them stretching in Studio C.”

“Thank you!” Lee called, breaking into a run and dodging the other dancers arriving for the first day of Nutcracker rehearsals.

“Neji! Tenten!” He cried, bursting into the small mirrored room where his friends were helping each other stretch. Neji was on his back with his legs in a splits position, Tenten standing on his calves to keep them perfectly perpendicular to the rest of his body while supporting herself on Neji’s outstretched hands.

“Lee,” She scolded. “It’s too early for that volume.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just excited!” Lee said, only minutely quieter.

“That makes one of us,” Neji grumbled.

“Ignore him. He’s just grumpy he has to dance in a sweaty costume and no one gets to see his pretty face,” Tenten teased.

Neji had not been pleased to have been cast as the Mouse King for the production, a character that performed in a bulky costume complete with full crowned mouse head. Tenten, on the other hand, had been happy to be cast in the role of Coffee, where she would be doing an Arabian-style duet with one of the other male soloists.

“No!” Lee exclaimed. “I mean yes, I am very excited to start rehearsals, but I have something even more exciting to tell you!”

Tenten stepped off Neji’s legs and he rose gracefully to hear Lee’s news.

Lee took a deep breath.

“I am going to ask Gaara to marry me!”  
  


“Lee!” Tenten cried, tackling Lee with a hug that sent them toppling to the ground. “Oh my god!”

“Congratulations,” Neji said, slightly less animatedly. Tenten grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sprawl on the ground in their group hug.

“Thank you!” Lee cried from the bottom of the pile. “I have been thinking of proposal ideas all weekend and I want it to be perfect so I need your advice!”

“Of course!” Tenten said, sitting up. “Let’s hear it.”

“Ok!” Lee’s face was determined as struck a fist into his palm. “Gaara is from Suna, and loves plants, so I want to fill the living room with sand and spell out ‘Let’s go from Cact-i to Cact-us!’ in succulents! Cute, right?”

Lee looked so genuine in his excitement that Tenten almost didn’t have the heart to tell him it was quite possibly the worst idea in the world.

“Wouldn’t that be a bit…dusty?” She asked gently.

“Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be a bit tricky to clean up afterwards,” Lee mused. “No worry! I have lots more ideas! I also thought I could find some actors to play a bunch of ruffians who try to jump us while Gaara and I are walking down an alley! I bet Sakura or Ino know some people! I’ll protect Gaara by pretending to beat them up and as I defeat each one, their ripped shirts open to reveal ‘Will,’ ‘You,’ ‘Marry,’ and ‘Me’. I’ll finish the fight down on one knee with a question mark on my shirt and a ring!”

“I doubt Gaara would be too happy about being terrified,” Neji said as he twisted his long hair into a bun. “Knowing him he’d probably whip out a taser or something.”

“Oh no! I didn’t think of it that way! Of course I don’t want to do anything that would upset Gaara!”

“Any other ideas?” Tenten asked.

“What if I take Gaara out for a nice romantic dinner?”

“Really? That seems so normal-”

“Then all of a sudden, someone I’ve planted at the table next to us pretends to start choking! I heroically give them the Heimlich maneuver and they spit out the ring!”

“Ugh,” Neji said, grimacing. “I’d never wear a ring that had just been down someone’s throat.”

“They would just be holding it in their cheek! I’d wipe it off of course!”

“Veto.”

“What if I take Gaara to the zoo and get a keeper to bring us behind the scenes to meet the bear family? Gaara loves them, apparently they remind him of his childhood teddy. When the little cub comes out, he could be wearing a tuxedo vest with a bowtie and carrying the ring box in his mouth?”

Neji and Tenten looked at him skeptically.

“Get it? It’s a ring bear!”

Seeing that Lee was starting to look a bit defeated, Tenten offered a suggestion.

“Why don’t you talk to Naruto? I bet he’d have some ideas that Gaara would like. Maybe something a little more…subdued.”

“That’s an excellent idea Tenten! I’ll do it right away!”

Lee flung himself at Neji and Tenten, pulling them into another enthusiastic hug.

“Thank you for all your help, I can’t wait to ask Gaara!”

***

Today 7:36 PM

**Bushy Brows**

Hi Naruto! It’s Lee!

I’m planning something big for Gaara and was hoping you might be able to help…

I’m going to ask him to marry me!!!

Tenten and Neji thought that you might have an idea of what kind of proposal he would like.

Do you have a time when we might be able to meet up and talk about some ideas?

I am at rehearsals during the day but maybe one evening this week?

Let me know!

New Message To: **Tens Across The Board, The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Today 7:38 PM

**Nart**

So Lee just texted me

He’s planning to propose???

**Tens Across The Board**

I know! So excited for them!!!

His initial ideas were a bit much so we though you could help find something more Gaara-friendly

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

If left to his own devices Lee would probably hire a skywriter and then parachute down in a tux on a white horse

**Tens Across The Board**

Can horses skydive?

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Lee would find a way

**Nart**

Here’s the thing

Gaara’s planning to propose too…

**Tens Across The Board**

WHAT?!?

SERIOUSLY???

**Nart**

He wants to do something special for Lee so I told him to talk to you guys!

**Tens Across The Board**

OMG that’s adorable

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

They are so dumb

So cute, but so dumb

**Nart**

What do we do?

One of them will have to go first and then the other won’t get the chance

How do we choose which one gets to do it?

**Tens Across The Board**

Hmm

Is there a way they could do it at the same time?

**Nart**

What, like synchronized proposing?

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Yes

Complete with flowered swim caps and nose clips

**Tens Across The Board**

Like what if we planned something so we can surprise both of them?

And then they will both know that the other wants to marry them

**Nart**

that

sounds

EPIC

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Approved

**Tens Across The Board**

In the meantime we can come up with fake plans for them to work on as a distraction

And so we can have a bit of fun with them…

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

You saucy little minx

**Nart**

I love it

Such a troll

**Tens Across The Board**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

**Nart**

Oh man

If you want to see something REALLY funny you should teach Gaara a dance

Say that Lee would love it if he did one

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Really exploit that love of theirs

**Tens Across The Board**

We could say it’s a flash mob!

I showed Lee a proposal one once and he cried for like, an hour

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Shocking

**Nart**

See! It’s not mean if it’s based on fact

**Tens Across The Board**

Now we just need something equally hilarious for Lee to do

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Make him sing

He loves to but sounds like a yodelling cat

**Tens Across The Board**

Omg yes

Dibs on not having to coach him though

My ears still haven’t recovered from our last karaoke night

**Nart**

We’ll rope Sakura and Ino in too

They can be our sacrifices

To really up the sap Lee should sing that song Gaara sang at the revue back in uni

**Tens Across The Board**

Aww, that would actually be so sweet!

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

If only Lee didn’t sound like a rubber chicken attached to a vacuum

**Nart**

Amazing

I like where this is headed

**Tens Across The Board**

Ok, so Neji and I will work on some fake flash mob choreography

Naruto you get Sakura and Ino on board and convince Gaara that dance is the best way to Lee’s heart and then send him over to us

And we can all start brainstorming ideas for the real proposal

**Nart**

Roger

Commencing Mission: Put a Ring on It

**Tens Across The Board**

Break!

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Neji out

**Nart** named the conversation “Double Agents”

 **Today** 8:19 PM

***

Nutcracker rehearsals for ran from October through to the end of November, and in the meantime the crew got going on the technical aspects for the large-scale ballet production. Although it was put on annually, The Nutcracker was always a huge undertaking due to the intricate sets and costumes, and wrangling over 200 performers during each show, including children as young as six. Many of the children this year would be coming from Gai’s studio, where Lee still tried to teach whenever he could.

The show was being performed at the Konoha Center for the Performing Arts, where Naruto had been stage managing for the past two years. The large venue boasted over 2000 seats, an orchestra pit, an eight-storey fly tower, as well as an onsite workshop, costume and makeup facilities, and both communal and individual dressing rooms.

Plans for Gaara and Lee’s secret proposal began to fall into place when Naruto’s assistant stage manager suddenly had to drop out, so Naruto pleaded with Gaara to step in after the run of The Importance of Being Earnest. Although Gaara was by now overqualified for the job, he was only too happy to help, needing a bit of a break after the production from hell and excited to be able to work on what would be Lee’s most important performance to-date. The entire thing ended up being very nostalgic, with Naruto and Gaara in their original backstage rolls, Lee dancing, and lots of familiar faces both in the crew and on the stage.

The Double Agents decided that for both practical and sentimental reasons, they’d plan the joint proposal for the night of The Nutcracker’s closing performance, and got to work separately convincing the couple. Lee of course immediately agreed and began to cry at Naruto’s suggestion of proposing with the song that had essentially started his and Gaara’s relationship. Both Sakura and Ino were more than happy to help with the plans for the joint proposal, and agreed to help coach Lee for his serenade.

It took the joint efforts of Naruto, Neji, and Tenten, however, to convince Gaara that a flash mob was a good idea. Even though they insisted that the actual dancers (volunteers pulled from the company) would do the majority of the work and he could just join in at the end, the thought of making a fool out of himself made Gaara initially reject the idea. Eventually, though, with some well-employed tugging at his heartstrings, and a couple tearjerking Youtube video examples, he relented, and the faux proposals were planned to occur during the cast party.

***

**Double Agents**

Today 9:14 PM

**Pink Drama Queen**

Naruto, when I get my hands on you…

**Nart**

Ooo, tell me more

**Blonde Drama Queen**

Stop hitting on my girlfriend

Also I second that threat 

**Nart**

What have I ever done?

I am the picture of innocence and virtue! 

**The Artist Formerly Known as Neji**

Didn’t you once get so drunk that you stripped naked and tried to fight a tree?

**Nart**

Tried???

I fucking WON, bitch!

The nudity was simply a public service

You’re welcome

**Pink Drama Queen**

Well thanks to you I now have to bleach both my eyes AND my ears

**Nart**

I take it the singing lessons with Lee have been going well then?

**Blonde Drama Queen**

How dare you suggest that the combination of noises coming out of that man’s mouth even remotely resemble a tune!

**Tens Across The Board**

Lol, you can’t say he not enthusiastic about it though!

#sorrynotsorry

**Nart**

And hey, you only have to do it for another month and a half!

**Blonde Drama Queen**

Sakura, I’ll hold him down and you punch

**Pink Drama Queen**

Sakura SMASH!!!

**Nart**

And here I thought you guys would never agree to a threesome!

**Tens Across The Board**

In other news, Dance For Introverts 101 is going equally well

Gaara is now capable of doing a step-ball-change with only minimal swearing!

**The Artist Formerly Known as Neji**

It’s like watching a baby dear learn how to walk

But a really foul-mouthed baby wearing black eyeliner

**Blonde Drama Queen**

Metal Bambi

**Nart**

I am SO changing Gaara’s name to that in my contacts

Time to retire [Vomitron5000] I guess

So long old friend, it’s been a good 5 years…

**Tens Across The Board**

Wait, do you have nicknames for everyone in your phone?

**Nart**

Just the lucky ones ;)

***

Gaara tossed his keys onto the console by the door, tugging his earbuds out and letting his messenger bag drop, not even bothering to move his shoes from where he’d toed them off in the middle of the hall.

He had never been so exhausted in his entire life.

In addition to a full day at the theatre for tech, he’d had to go straight from there to the studio for dance practice with Tenten and Neji. Even though they’d promised the choreography would be easy to pick up, they did not seem to have taken into account that Gaara had next-to-no coordination or fitness, so he was always drenched in sweat by the time they were finished. He had also developed an intense hatred for Bruno Mars simply due to the tempo of his songs and the number of times he had to listen to him. And Pharrell Williams. And Beyonce (he didn’t really mean that one). Why had he decided this was a good idea again?

“Hi love,” Lee said from the living room floor, pushing up from the splits he had been stretched into, each ankle up on a foam rolled for added height. He hopped nimbly to his feet and pulled Gaara into his arms for a hug.

Gaara let himself fall into Lee, resting his head against Lee’s shoulder, surrendering to the solid warmth.

_Oh yeah, this was why._

Gaara let out a long sigh as Lee pressed a kiss against his temple.

“Another long day?”

Gaara nodded. “How was yours?” He asked, letting his eyes fall shut and enjoying the feeling of Lee’s strong arms holding him up.

“It was excellent! We worked through my solo in the pas de deux and my cabrioles are getting much better!”

“That’s great,” Gaara said, stifling a yawn. “I know you’ve been working on them.”

“Did you eat? There’s some stir fry in the fridge.”

“I grabbed something earlier. I just want a shower and bed.”

“Okay, I’m going to get ready for bed soon too, I just need to finish up.”

“Okay.”

After a few more content moments, Gaara reluctantly lifted his head from Lee’s shoulder and pulled back just enough for a quick kiss before dragging himself towards the bathroom.

***

Lee heard the sound of the shower turning on as he settled back into his stretches, clearing his throat. Thankfully it seemed that Gaara hadn’t heard him doing his other exercises. Sakura and Ino had given him a daily routine to train his vocal cords, which he was following diligently in addition to the formal coaching sessions he had with them during the week. Apparently his natural singing voice “needed work,” so he was grateful that the girls were willing to help him so much.

After a few more minutes, Lee rolled out of his stretch just as he heard the shower stop, shaking his satisfyingly limber body out. He was glad Neji and Tenten had talked him out of the fake mugging proposal as his body was already being pushed to the max during rehearsals and it would have been next to impossible to take on fight choreography as well.

Gaara was already in bed when Lee entered their bedroom after brushing his teeth, covers tucked up to his chin and eyes closed. Lee shucked his shirt and sweatpants quickly, and crawled under the covers in his boxers, turning off the lamp and snuggling up to Gaara, who rolled over to lie against Lee’s chest, face nestling into the crook of his neck.

“Hi,” Gaara breathed.

“Hi,” Lee said, kissing the still-wet hair on the top of Gaara’s head.

“I missed you today,” Gaara muttered, slinging a leg over Lee’s as he got comfortable.

“I missed you too.”

Lee leaned down, nudging Gaara’s face to meet his lips in a kiss. With all of his time spent rehearsing at the studio and Gaara at the theatre late most nights, they hadn’t had a lot of time together other than on weekends. Lee missed their evenings together, cooking dinner and cuddling on the couch watching bad tv. Hopefully things would go back to normal once the production was over, and they could enjoy some quality time together as an engaged couple.

Lee deepened the kiss, the simple thought of being able to spend the rest of his life with Gaara making him emotional. Gaara tipped his head back, letting out a soft hum and moving his lips gently against Lee’s, swiping his tongue slowly against Lee’s bottom lip. Lee rolled Gaara onto his back, meeting Gaara’s tongue with his own as their mouths parted against each other. 

Lee broke the kiss only long enough to pull the soft t-shirt Gaara was wearing over his head and tossing it aside, before settling back down so they were skin to skin. Lee kissed along Gaara’s jaw as Gaara’s hands roamed over his back and sides, lightly stroking along the line of his spine.

Gaara let out another low hum as Lee kissed down his neck to the hollow of his throat and along his collarbone. Lee loved Gaara like this, loved how relaxed and soft he was when they were alone together, loved the intimacy of knowing that no one else got to see him like this.

Gaara’s hands came to rest at the small of Lee’s back as Lee slowly began to move lower, trailing hot kisses down Gaara’s pale chest, taking his time to nose at the soft skin until his breath was ghosting against the dip of Gaara’s bellybutton. Gaara’s hums of encouragement had quieted, so Lee glanced up before moving any further.

“Love?”

Gaara’s face was serene, his cheeks slack as he breathed softly, mouth slightly open and eyes closed.

“Gaara?” Lee asked again, but got no response. Gaara was fast asleep underneath him.

Lee let out a soft breath of amusement. Gaara was usually an eager participant in bed, so he must have been truly exhausted. Lee carefully moved back up the bed, tucking the covers up under Gaara’s chin and settling down next to his sleeping boyfriend. One missed connection didn’t matter. If all went well, they’d have a lifetime of nights to spend together.

***

The Nutcracker opened December 3rd and ran for three and a half weeks with performances Tuesday through Sunday evenings plus added matinees on the weekends. Lee got increasingly nervous in the week leading up to opening night, staying later and later at the studio practising until Gaara literally had to drag him out and take him home.

The night before he was a mess of anxiety. Gaara spent the evening doing everything he could think of to help Lee relax and prepare. He cooked him a balanced dinner with lots of healthy carbs and protein, helped him with his stretching routine to ensure he was fully limber, and then ran him a bath in the hopes that the warm water would help him to unwind. Gaara half-debated hopping in with him to engage in some more “relaxing activity” but lately Lee had been so stressed that all he really wanted to do was cuddle. Gaara was more than happy to comply, curling around Lee’s back that night and pulling him close, pressing gentle kisses into the nape of his neck until he fell asleep.

Lee’s side of the bed was empty when Gaara woke the next morning, a note on the counter saying that he’d gone for a morning run. Gaara showered and dressed, and was just putting on a pot of coffee when Lee returned, his face flushed but cold from the winter air.

“What would you like for breakfast?” Gaara asked, stretching up to kiss one of Lee’s frozen cheeks.

“I’m actually not very hungry.”

“You need to eat something. Why don’t you go meditate for a bit and I’ll make you some eggs?”

Lee nodded, his expression betraying how agitated he still was. He seemed only slightly calmer after a shower and thirty minutes attempting to calm his mind, unable to keep his leg from jiggling under the table as he ate a few bites.

Eventually it was time for Lee to head to the venue for final rehearsals, and although Gaara would be heading there later in the day and would probably see his boyfriend a few times before the actual performance, he gave Lee an extra-long kiss before he left.

“You’re going to do great today,” Gaara assured him.

“I just hope I’m ready,” Lee said, his ample eyebrows drawn together.

“You are,” Gaara said, kissing him again.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, I’ll see you later.”

Unfortunately, despite his earlier assumptions, once he got to the theatre, Gaara was pulled into opening night preparations and wasn’t able to slip away to see Lee until an hour before the show began. He finally tracked him down in his dressing room, knocking gently on the door.

“Come in.”

Lee was sitting at the mirror, applying his stage makeup, already dressed in the costume for his first scene, a red cavalry jacket with gold epaulettes and ties down the front, white leggings, and black calf high dance boots.

“You look great,” Gaara smiled, coming over to press a kiss on top of Lee’s head, not wanting to ruin his makeup. Lee really did look incredibly dashing in his costume, the leggings accentuating the toned muscles in his legs and the bright red uniform accenting his silky black hair (although the tissue paper bib did slightly detract from overall image).

“Thank you,” Lee said, his voice a little strained. He was visibly anxious, his hands shaking slightly as he put down his cover stick and stood to give Gaara a hug.

“How are you feeling?” Gaara asked.

“Nervous. I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“You’ve worked incredibly hard to get here, now’s the time to enjoy it. And you could never disappoint me.”

Lee squeezed Gaara a little tighter at that, sniffing back his inevitable tears. Gaara reached up to carefully wipe a tear away.

“We might need to invest in some waterproof makeup for you if this is going to be a regular thing.”

That got a chuckle out of Lee, who bent down to give Gaara a quick peck.

“I should finish this and start warming up.”

“Okay, I’ll see you back stage.”

The auditorium was packed for opening night, adults and children all dressed up and excited to see the holiday classic. Lee wasn’t in the first few scenes, coming in after the Christmas party when the magical night began and the nutcracker toy comes to life.

As that time drew near, Lee prepared backstage, the large nutcracker head he wore before being turned into a prince under his arm as he jumped in place. Neji and Tenten waited silently nearby, Neji in his furry Mouse King suit in preparation for going head-to-head with Lee, and Tenten just there for moral support, as her scene wasn’t until Act II.

Lee came in right after the most spectacular scene change of the night, when the normal sized Christmas tree grew before everyone’s eyes to take up the entire stage and set the scale for the battle between the mice and toy soldiers (in actuality the huge tree prop was housed mostly below stage with only the top of it showing for the first scenes and the crew hoisted it into place during the sequence).

Gaara squeezed Lee’s hand just before he made his entrance.

“I love you. Break a leg,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Lee said as he put on the head, only letting go of Gaara’s hand at the last possible second.

***

Lee was magnificent.

He defeated the Mouse King and his soldiers, was transformed back into a handsome prince and traveled with Clara to a moonlit forest where they danced with snowflakes. They enjoyed a celebration of dancing delicacies from around the world, and he danced a beautiful duet with the Sugar Plum Fairy, falling in love with her in the process.

Of course, Gaara had been at dress rehearsals, so he’d known what to expect, but Lee just seemed to beam on stage that night, his movements bigger and more expressive than Gaara had ever seen. He was simply made for the stage.

The applause from the audience was deafening as the final curtain closed, the dancers having all taken their bows and received their flowers. Lee came jogging backstage, whipping his head around amid the many congratulations from his fellow dancers.

“Lee!” Gaara called. He couldn’t contain his smile as Lee finally spotted him, bounding over and sweeping Gaara up into a hug.

“Gaara!”

“You were amazing! That’s the best I’ve ever seen you dance!”  
  


“It felt incredible! It was like there was this whole other source within myself that I was able to tap into! Everything felt effortless!”

“It was so, so good! I knew you would be!”

Lee bent down and brought their lips together, his hands on either side of Gaara’s face as they shared a fervent kiss that left them both slightly breathless when they finally parted. Realizing the large number of cast and crew milling about, Lee took Gaara’s hand and began to pull him away from the commotion back stage, out into the bright corridor.

“Where are we going?” Gaara asked, laughing as Lee tugged him along, a giddy, determined look on his face.

They ended up at Lee’s dressing room and he pulled Gaara inside, closing and locking the door behind them as he pushed him up against the back of the door and crushing a searing kiss into Gaara’s mouth. Gaara hungrily kissed him back, fingers reaching up to tangle in Lee’s hair. Lee was still hot and sweaty from his performance, but Gaara reveled in the feeling of Lee’s body pressed against his, especially when Lee easily lifted Gaara up to wrap his legs around Lee’s hips, the best position for them to have equal access to each other’s lips.

Gaara could feel Lee’s stage makeup smearing across his face but he didn’t care, the exhilaration and adrenaline making the rest of the world fall away. He tugged his headset off as Lee mouthed at the crook of his neck, quickly checking that it was most definitely turned off before letting it clatter to the ground. He most definitely did not want Naruto or the rest of the crew to hear this.

***

**Double Agents**

Today 11:02 PM

**Nart**

Alright troops, tomorrow is D-Day, everyone ready?

**Tens Across The Board**

Affirmative

Gaara is prepared to mortify himself for love

**Pink Drama Queen**

I wouldn’t say Lee is ready for public ears but he’s definitely a lot better than when we started

**Blonde Drama Queen**

I don’t have to wear earplugs anymore

Which is something

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Thank you for your service

**Nart**

Ok, so after curtain call I’ll make sure to keep Gaara occupied

Neji and Tenten you guys keep Lee in his dressing room as long as possible

Ladies, you gather everyone from the audience and Shino will let you backstage to set up

I hid everything under the props table and the rest of the crew should know what to do but it’ll go faster if everyone helps

**Tens Across The Board**

I can’t believe this is actually happening!

I’m so excited for them!

**Nart**

As long as everything goes according to plan we should be able to get everything done in time

I’ll have Hinata standing guard just in case with orders to “faint” if necessary

She’s surprising good at role-play…

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Oh god

**Nart**

Whoops! Forgot you were on here Neji!

If it makes you feel any better it’s usually her idea!

**The Artist Formally Known as Neji**

Blocked

***

Closing night seemed to come too fast, the flurry of daily performances making the weeks fly by. The rest of the run had thankfully gone fairly smoothly. Lee was a lot less nervous after opening night, although he still went through the routine of a morning run and meditation before heading to the theatre.

Lee and Gaara both tried to fit in practice for their respective proposal performances throughout the weeks, although it was a bit trickier now that they spent the evenings in the same place. Despite the stress of making sure they were prepared, it was nice for them to be able to be around each other more, even if it was only a quick kiss or squeeze of the hand between scenes.

Before he knew it, Gaara was pulling the box with the ring he’d picked for Lee from its hiding spot (under an overturned pot he used as a stand for his Christmas cactus) and tucking it into his bag. He was giving the ring to Naruto for safekeeping so Lee didn’t suspect anything, and would get it back from him later that night at the cast party. He couldn’t help but keep a protective hand over the outline of the box in his bag as he arrived at the theatre and went to meet Naruto in the control booth.

“Lemme see!” Naruto exclaimed as soon as the door was shut. The booth was still empty, Shikamaru and the rest of the techs having yet to arrive, but Gaara still checked over his shoulder before pulling out the small black box.

“Do NOT lose this,” He said sternly as he held it out to Naruto. “I’m trusting you.”

“Oh really? Because I was planning to just chuck it in the corner of the workshop and hope for the best.”

Gaara’s glare was truly a wonderous sight to see.

“Ok! Ok! No joking!” Naruto apologized. “I’ll guard it with my life.”

Naruto opened the box when Gaara finally let go of it, revealing a simple yellow gold band, slightly curved around the edges.

“Very classy, he’s gonna love it!”

“I hope so.”

Even though It was only mid-afternoon, Gaara was starting to get nervous. He’d been planning for this day for so long, but now that it was here it was finally hitting him that tonight he was going to ask Lee to be his husband. By dancing. In front of the entire cast and crew. He might need a drink tonight.

“What’s this?” Naruto asked, taking the ring out and peering at the inside of it up close. “Did you have it engraved?”

“It’s the heart emoji. Lee sent one to me when we first starting texting and it was the first time I thought I might have a chance,” Gaara said, thinking back to the exhilaration of seeing that red heart on his screen for the first time so many years ago.

“Oh my god you are such a sap!”

“Shut up.”

***

There was a distinctive pattern of knocks at Lee’s dressing room door, which Lee quickly opened, scanning up and down the hall before pulling Tenten inside and locking the door.

“There’s no need for the cloak and dagger act, Gaara’s probably backstage,” She said, hands on her hips as Lee rooted around in his duffel bag.

“You cannot be too careful!”

He pulled out his point shoes and gave them to Tenten, cradling them like newborn bunnies.

“Two is less suspicious than one!” Lee exclaimed at Tenten’s exasperated look.

“Can I at least see what I’m smuggling into the girl’s dressing room?”

“Oh, yes!”

Lee dug into one of the shoes and pried out a small black box that he opened and handed to Tenten.

“I’m so glad you went with this one, the colour is very Gaara,” she said, peering at the flat, rose-gold band. “And I love the engraving!”

“I am so glad you convinced me to send that first heart, I was so nervous! Now it can be the first thing I give to Gaara as my fiancé too!” Lee said, eyes tearing up.

He couldn’t believe that the day was finally here. He’d been so excited when he first decided to propose that he’d wanted to do it right away, but now he was glad he’d waited. It felt like the last few weeks had been so focused on him and the production that now he could put his everything into showing Gaara just how much he meant to him.

“Seriously Lee,” Tenten said, giving him a hug. “You’ve got to ask Gaara about waterproof makeup!”

***

The final performance went off without a hitch, and if it was at all possible, Lee’s leaps and turns were more dynamic than ever. There was a distinct increase in applause when Lee took his curtain call, that continued until the whole cast had taken their final bows together. Gaara risked sneaking a peek between the curtains from the wing, catching Lee’s eye briefly and mouthing _I love you_.

_I love you too_ , Lee mouthed back, before taking one last look at the cheering audience as the curtains finally closed on The Nutcracker. A mess of conflicting emotions were coursing through him: elation from a successful performance, relief that nothing had gone wrong, a tinge of sadness that it was now truly over, but above all the excitement of wanting to do it all over again.

The cast began to disperse, hugging each other and beginning to filter back towards the dressing rooms, and Lee made to head towards where he had last seen Gaara, but Neji and Tenten were suddenly in front of him, chattering excitedly.

“Lee you were amazing! That was your best night yet!” Tenten exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Yes, your double tours were very smooth.”

“Thank you!” Lee said, flushing at the rare compliment from Neji (its effect only slightly diminished by coming from within a giant mouse head).

“Now come on, you should get those in water,” Tenten said, indicating the bouquet of roses Lee was clutching.

“I wanted to find Gaara first,” Lee said, peering around his friends to the spot where he’d met eyes with his boyfriend.

“I’ll get him,” Neji said quickly, taking the costume head off and uncovering his flushed face. “I have to take this back to wardrobe anyway, I’ll grab him on the way and meet you in your dressing room.”

“O-okay,” Lee said hesitantly, as Tenten tugged him towards the stage door. He had hoped to have a moment alone with Gaara, especially with the proposal only a few hours away now, but Gaara seemed to have disappeared.

It was a while before Neji entered the dressing room to say that Gaara would be by after he cleared the stage. By then there was a crowd of people in the small room, celebrating and subsequently blocking any attempts Lee made to leave. As much as he appreciated the support of his colleagues, by the time 45 minutes had passed he really just wanted a moment to himself. At least enough time to change out of his sweat-soaked costume and wash the makeup off his face. And where on earth was Gaara? Lee figured that he might have been pulled into another closing night task, but couldn’t help but feel a little petulant that he hadn’t gotten his post-performance hug yet.

Lee started to make his way out of his dressing room, sidling around the other dancers and insisting to Neji and Tenten that he was going to look for Gaara himself when he spotted a flash of blonde hair in a headset pass down the hallway.

“Naruto!” Lee called. “Have you seen Gaara? He was supposed to meet me here but I haven’t seen him since curtain call!”

“Oh, sorry Bushy Brows, I asked him to clear the auditorium. If I’d known I would have sent him over!”

Naruto turned Lee around and attempted to push him back towards his dressing room.

“Why don’t you grab a shower and change and I’ll make sure he comes by when he’s done?”

“But-“

“I swear! Fifteen minutes tops! Or bottoms if that’s more your style!”

Lee’s momentary embarrassment provided just enough distraction for Naruto to guide him towards the small bathroom within the dressing room.

“Okay everyone! Lee’s getting naked whether you’re here or not, so I suggest you all disperse if you don’t want to incur the wrath of my ASM for ogling his boyfriend’s junk!”

“Naruto!”

Ten minutes later, Lee was washed and clean in a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but Gaara still hadn’t arrived and it was starting to get late.

“Lee!” Tenten exclaimed, she and Neji pouncing on him as soon as he stepped out into the strangely quiet hallway. “Gaara’s just putting the last few things away backstage and wanted us to make sure we brought you to see him. Come on!”

Lee wasn’t quite sure why Gaara needed Neji and Tenten to escort him, but at that point he didn’t really care.

He was momentarily struck blind when he brushed past the stage door curtain, the darkness backstage unexpected.

“What’s that?” Lee asked as his eyes adjusted, indicating a dim glow coming from the right wing. “Did the power go out or something?”

“I don’t know, let’s go see,” Tenten said, she and Neji each taking one of his arms and leading him forward in the darkness.

The glow got stronger as they approached, throwing moving shadows against the walls, and as they rounded the corner Lee saw that they came from a line of people holding flickering (thankfully faux) candles flanking both sides of the wing.

“W-what?” Lee froze as he began to recognize the taller people as dancers from the company and the shorter ones as the kids from Gai’s studio. Tenten led the way slowly down the line, glancing back with a smile as she pulled Lee forward, Neji bringing up the rear with a hand on Lee’s shoulder.

At the end of the line were Kakashi and Gai, the latter in tears as he clapped Lee in a giant hug as soon as he could.

“Gai-sensei! Kakashi!” Lee exclaimed from within Gai’s embrace “I thought you were already in New York for Christmas!”

“Maa, we decided to postpone our trip a couple days,” Kakashi drawled, his eyes crinkling into crescents above his scarf.

“My dear Lee!” Gai cried. “I wouldn’t have missed this moment for the world!”

“But you saw the show opening night! You did not have change your plans to see closing night as well!”

“That’s not what they’re here for,” Neji said as Gai finally released Lee, keeping a hand on his shoulder.

“Here,” Tenten said, pulling the box Lee had given her earlier from the pocket of her hoodie and tucking it gently into Lee’s hand.

“But it was not supposed to be until later!” Lee exclaimed in a whisper. “I have not even had time to go through my vocal warm up yet!”

“Oh you sweet, sweet idiot,” Tenten said fondly, enveloping him in a tight hug. “We love you.”

“As long as you promise not to sing,” Neji added, joining in on the hug from behind, sandwiching Lee in between his two best friends.

“Now go,” Tenten said, wiping a tear away as she pushed Lee towards the stage.

***

**_[an hour earlier]_ **

Although strike was taking place the next day, there was still lots to do behind the scenes as the audience filtered out of the house. Gaara had wanted to have a moment alone with Lee to congratulate him, but it seemed like as soon as the curtains closed, Gaara was being pulled away from one task to the next.

First, he had to oversee all the large props being brought into the workshop so they could be disassembled the next day. Then Naruto sent him clear the auditorium, picking up left behind programs and trash (when Gaara was managing he usually assigned someone in the cast to do it, but Naruto insisted that they were all busy with other tasks). To top it off, when he was just about to head backstage to ensure the stage had been cleared and everything was put away, Naruto sent him to wardrobe where he was somehow wrangled into sorting the sweaty costumes to be laundered. He was seriously reconsidering his plan to have the guy be his best man.

Gaara had just finished stuffing another load into the washing machine when Naruto’s voice crackled over his headset.

“What now?” Gaara asked exasperated.

“Can you come backstage? They’re trying to get the tree down tonight and need some more hands.”

“I have no muscles to speak of, but fine.”

Gaara let out a sigh and made his way to the stage door, the hallways surprisingly quiet for after a show. At least with all the things to do he hadn’t had time to dwell on the fact that the proposal was fast approaching. At least Lee would be there. Gaara hadn’t seen him at all since the curtain closed and he wanted his hug dammit!

Naruto was lingering outside the stage door as Gaara approached, doing seemingly nothing.

“Come on, I’ll help.”

“Oh NOW you want to help! Where were you when I was elbow deep in sweaty leggings!”

“Haha, sorry,” Naruto said, scratching his cheek. “I’ll have to think of something to make it up to you.” Naruto gave Gaara a small smile as he held back the stage door curtain for him.

The first thing Gaara noticed was that it was a lot darker than it should be. Normally the backstage lights were turned on after the show to help with resetting everything, but he could only see a dim glow as he stepped backstage. As his eyes adjusted, the second thing he noticed were the shadowy figures. He recognized Shino first, his face up lit by the candle he was holding, light reflecting off his dark glasses. Next to him was Hinata, and then Shikamaru, and all the rest of the crew, each holding a candle as they lined the wing.

“What’s going on?” Gaara asked. “Did the lights short circuit or something?”

“Come with me,” Naruto said, his voice strangely soft as he reached a hand back to take Gaara’s. He led Gaara down the wing, passing fly men, stagehands, and all the people they had been working with during the run, each silently smiling at Gaara as he passed. As they reached the proscenium, Gaara noticed that the silhouettes of the final two figures standing beside Sakur and Ino looked strangely familiar.

“Temari! Kankurou!” Gaara exclaimed in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here for you, dorkus,” Kankuro said, as Gaara’s two siblings enveloped him in a hug.

“We love you so much,” Temari said, kissing him on the forehead.

“Ok, am I dying or something?” Gaara asked. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Naruto took both of Gaara’s hands. “I know this is weird, but we all just wanted to show you how much we love you and Lee, and how excited we are for you.”

He pulled the ring box from his pocket and handed it to Gaara.

“Go get him tiger,” He said, gesturing out to the stage. Still confused, Gaara stepped between the two leg curtains and saw that the entire stage was covered in a blanket of faux snow, more of it gently falling from the ceiling. The snowy pine forest backdrop they used for Waltz of the Snowflakes made the stage look even more like winter wonderland, and dotted throughout the drifts were hundreds of more flickering candles.

There was a slightly less snow-covered path that spanned across the stage, and as Gaara gazed across the expanse, he looked up to see Lee staring back at him from the other side, looking equally confused. They instinctively made their way towards each other, meeting in the middle of the snow-covered path.

“What’s going on?” Gaara asked, taking Lee’s hand.

“I thought this was you!” Lee exclaimed. “I’ve been in my dressing room for the past hour!”

Gaara shook his head. “I’ve been running around doing grunt work for Naruto ever since curtain call. It really is beautiful though.”

He looked around again, the twinkling lights glowing in the snow the only light source, bathing them both in a warm, flickering light. Soft flakes continued to fall, coming to rest in their hair, and as Gaara looked up at Lee’s face, realization slowly hit him.

“Temari and Kankurou are here.”

“Gai-sensei and Kakashi are here too! I thought they were on vacation!”

Gaara finally noticed Lee’s other hand that wasn’t holding his, and the object clutched in it.

“Is it what I think it is?”

“Uh, no! What do you think it is?” Lee stammered, shoving his hand behind his back.

Gaara held up the box in his own hand.

“The same thing I’ve been wanting to give you since the moment I met you.”

Realization finally dawned on Lee’s face and Gaara saw tears begin to fill his eyes, glinting in the candlelight.

“I had a whole other thing planned,” Gaara started. “But it seems like this is the perfect moment.” Gaara opened the box in his hand. “Lee, I’ve been in love with you since the first time I saw you dance. You are the most wonderful, dedicated, genuine person I’ve ever met, and I want nothing more than to be able to spend the rest of my life with you.”

His hand shaking, Lee slowly opened the box he had been trying in vain to hide.

“I actually had something planned too, but I think we’ve both been outdone,” He chuckled wetly. “Gaara, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. Ever since you walked into that studio, I wanted to be near you, and now I can’t imagine living even a day without you.”

Gaara could feel tears beginning to burn behind his eyes as he realized that they’d both been wanting the same thing. “Lee…”

“Gaara…”

“Will you marry me?” They ended up saying at the same time.

Overcome, came together, wrapping arms around each other as they met each other in a ardent kiss, Lee lifting Gaara up so his toes left the ground.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Gaara breathed in between kissed.

“Yes!” Lee said. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

They were both crying by the time they finally parted, each offering the ring they had chosen to the other.

“I had it engraved,” Lee said, sniffing, as he slid the ring onto Gaara’s finger.

Gaara laughed through the tears that for once fell freely as he placed his ring on Lee’s finger. “So did I.”

“I love you so much,” Lee said, scooping Gaara up into a fierce hug.

“I love you too.”

As they kissed again, their first as an officially engaged couple, the sound of enthusiastic applause and cheering rang out from both wings, but Gaara barely heard it, too wrapped up in kissing Lee.

He eventually did pull back in a brief pause.

“I am so not cleaning this up,” He said, indicating the heaps of fake snow covering the stage with a grin, before his fiancé kissed the laughter from his lips.


End file.
